


He'll be back..right?

by Mythxlxgical



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: Angst, Crying, Denial, I needed to write out my angst man, I'm so sorry, Mentions of Death, Sadness, Short, Tommy's Death is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:29:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29809131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythxlxgical/pseuds/Mythxlxgical
Summary: This work contains mentions of Tommy's Death.This work doesn't depict their actual personas, but this Minecraft character personas.Hope you enjoy!!!
Relationships: Ranboo & Toby Smtih | Tubbo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	He'll be back..right?

“Tubbo” one voice spoke, finally cutting through the silence the two had fallen into.

The hybrid didn’t listen, he wasn’t paying attention to the other his mind racing- trying to get past the facts of what happened today. It wasn’t true, Sam wouldn’t let that happen right? Yeah. It wasn’t actually happening. 

“Ranboo, we should ge-”

“Tubbo.” Ranboo turned to look at the other grabbing his shoulder to stop him. His eyes searching the others, for some sign that the other understood what had happened today. There was nothing. “Tubbo, I-I…” Ranboo tried, he didn’t know how to go about it. 

“He’s fine, I know it! He’s fine” he nodded, his mind knew- he knew deep down that he wasn’t actually fine. But he kept the act up.

“Tubbo..”

“Nope, he’s going to come out of that prison any day!” he laughed and turned away from Ranboo, going back towards the hotel- he was fine. Everything was perfectly fine. Right? Right…?

Ranboo sighed and followed the other, grabbing the male's hand as he had stopped in front of Tommy’s house, staring at the flowers that sat at the doorstep, there were quite a few of them. 

Tubbos mind raced, he stared at the house it wasn’t actually true- this was all a sick fucking joke. He’d wake up any moment now, and he’s going to hear and see his best friend! Yeah, that’s exactly what was going to happen...right…?

Tubbo didn’t notice the tears that started to fall down his cheeks, a simple sob broke the silence between him and Ranboo again,everything was catching up now...everything was hurting. Bringing a hand to his mouth his body started to shake as he sobbed. 

He was gone.

His best friend died.

He didn’t even get to say goodbye. He didn’t get to tell him he loved him, he didn’t get to see him one last time. 

The enderman pulled the ram hybrid close to him and held him tightly to his chest as the smaller cried.

“He’s not coming home, he’s- he’s' ' the smaller male's voice broke finally, caught on a sob. “Oh my god..” 

Through the silence of the server, a broken-hearted scream could be heard.


End file.
